


the chain wardens return

by PokemonUB



Category: Naruto, Other - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Death, Gore, Some character bashing, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, kakashi actually trains team 7, notuselesssakura, undead Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonUB/pseuds/PokemonUB
Summary: the chain warden was a servant of death he was arrogant and death came for him now death is now waiting for the next chain warden to carry out its deads
Relationships: Naruto/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. a masked dropped

**Author's Note:**

> the start of the, becoming a ninja arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the true naruto to show him self to the world

Naruto has recently taken the scroll of sealing he chuckled to himself slightly (the Naruto and Sasuke kiss never happened it was Sasuke and Kiba)

‘so, it’s time to drop this mask and show why you don’t mess with the warden’ he chuckles as a fire bean to spark around him he smirked to himself he opened the scroll and copied over many of the forbidden jutsu even gaining a special one that couldn’t be copied so he sealed it away 

His hedge shimmered ever so slightly showing his true height of 5 ft 1 inches but as quickly as it came Naruto was back to his 4 ft 9 inches appearance though a smoker nearby lighter changed the fire from a more orange/red to a deep green and light green though ever so briefly he stopped the fire and re lit it the fire back to its normal colour he shrugged as he lit his cigarette 

“Naruto what are you doing” Iruka asked shocked at Naruto reading the scroll the words Mizuki saying true that he did steal it but why

“oh, hey Iruka sensei” Naruto says in his usual hyperactive ness or well his masks “do I pass the secret exam” Naruto asks with a smile Iruka stopped

“what secret exam” Iruka asks 

“you know the one that Mizuki sensei told me to do get this scroll and I will pass the exam” Naruto says innocently sounding confused but, on the inside, he was smiling 

“Naruto” Iruka started “Mizuki lied we need to get the scroll back to Hokage-s… watch out!” he yelled as he pushed Naruto the way as a few kunai were launched at were Naruto was but Iruka was in his place and got a kunai to the leg and on scraping his side

When they turned to were the kunai here thrown, they saw Mizuki with to giant shuriken strapped to his back 

“Nice job Naruto” Mizuki says with a smile “now give me the scroll” he finished his smile turning into a smirk

“Naruto! Don’t’ give him the scroll that is dangerous that scroll has forbidden jutsu sealed within it and Mizuki used you to get it” Iruka shouts he pulled out the kunai from his leg ready to fight his best friend well former best friend now

“Naruto there’s no point in you having it. Give it to me and I’ll tell the truth why everyone hates you” Mizuki says with a smirk

‘yes, tell me so I can have a reason to hurt you’ Naruto says smirking internally but his face as confused

“N.NO! DON’T IT’S FOBBIDEN” Iruka yelled as he gets up but the wound leg he couldn’t as he was in a lot of pain

“12 years ago, the demon fox Kyubi no kitsune attacked and was defeated by the lord fourth, right?” he starts getting a nod from the boy “though on that day a rule was created” Mizuki says smirking 

“a rule?!” Naruto asked confused externally but his internal smile just got bigger

“but Naruto this rule was never men to be told to you” Mizuki says his smirking slowly turning into a smile

“not told to me? What is this true? Why?” was curious and confused

“hehehehe”

“what kind of rule is it” Naruto says

“a rule that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that the fourth hokage defeated the Kyubi by sealing it into a baby” Mizuki says 

“huh! A baby? How?” Naruto asked inside he was just waiting for the right moment

“that baby was you, that makes you the Kyubi no kitsune” Mizuki says Naruto as angry both internally and externally

“what do you mean?” Naruto asked angrily

“STOP IT” Iruka yelled

“It means that you are the Kyubi that killed hundreds and destroyed the village you killed Iruka parents and many others” Mizuki said “you were sealed up by the hokage you admire and…” 

“STOP IT”

“…you have been lied to by everyone. Didn’t you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same he always hated you” Mizuki shouted the last part as the as he one of his giant shuriken was spun around his arm “nobody will accept you” he yells as the shrunken was throw 

the whole world was in slow motion for Iruka a giant shuriken headed right for Naruto who confused face turn to a smirk Iruka tried to get up and defend him but some unseen force was stopping him but when it was about to hit the shuriken was caught by Naruto shocking them all

“you really are an idiot” Naruto says in a cold tone completely different than what Iruka was use to ‘what happened’ was all Iruka could think he threw the shuriken back at mizuki it going int a tree near by

“to think this is new to me AND to think that I’m the fuzzball” he says shocking them both “I knew about Kyubi I since I was five and let me tell you something, he is far nice that 90% of the village population dumbass” he says with a smile green fire coved his hip but he didn’t scream

“let me show you my true self then Mizuki” he says as his body seamed to shimmer and he grew to 5 ft 1 inches his haired turned blood red his whisker masks thickened his eyes were what as the most different the sclera was pure blue the iris yellow and the pupil a slit much like the Kyubi but the colour was a silver He stretched his waist still on fire

“being under that hedge for so long really did hurt though if you call me the Kyubi your wrong I am still very much Naruto Uzumaki” he says smiling showing off longer and sharper canines than normal

“enough of this demon die” Mizuki says as he threw the shuriken will all his might Naruto smile the green fire became a pair of waist armour with mouths either side of his hip looking like a human skull with elongated canines the mouth glowing with green fire 

out of the mouths shot a black lantern connected to a connecters that look like bones with epiphysis with glowing green fire on his left side on his right is a sickle seamed to glow a little bit with green energy with the same connecters the sickle blocked the shuriken deflecting it and sending it into a nearby tree much to Mizuki’s, Iruka’s and a hidden observers shock 

“let’s play” he says as his hands ignite in green fire the covered the sickle and the lantern showing black bones in the fire were Naruto should be a near pitch black mist began to roll in form the lantern Naruto only saying one thing 

“if you would” the mist fully covers the area in a smoke like mist their being little sparkles of green all around but then children began to sing

(play thresh theme)

“cling clang go the chains” the voices of several children rang out threw out the mist freaking the two chunin out this was Naruto doing was this a genjutsu “someone’s out to find you.”

“[kai]” Mizuki says making the seal but nothing happened 

“cling clang goes the chain” the children kept singing as the green lights began to glow Mizuki pulled found on his Fuma shuriken and held it out Infront of him panicked it as just like the just from the mist hidden in the mist but something as wrong something felt off the mist around Iruka thickened making it impossible to see

“the wardens right behind you” the children AND Naruto’s voice said from behind Mizuki he spun around trying to slash were he heard Naruto but it was blocked by a glowing green arm the figure they saw a person covered in some of the mist only showing their arm as well as one of their eyes 

Their arm is monstrous able to fit a whole head within the palm with three digits two fingers and a thumb with glowing red veins the eye is glowing in yellow, orange and red before Mizuki could comment he was knocked out from behind by a simple pressure point to the neck

“thank you” he says a child come up glowing green also he pats their head getting a giggle she holds her teddy bear 

“now go she must be worried about you” he says she nods and turns into a orb of green energy and shoots into the lantern Naruto nods to the figure who is still hidden in the mist who nods back they also go into the lantern in the same way the mist began to go into the lantern being sucked in by an invisible force 

the mist was gone as if nothing was had happened the only difference is a Mizuki knocked out on the floor and a shocked the sickle is pulled into the waist armour mouth while the lantern is attached to the to the right side of the waist vie an unseen hook

“you alright Iruka-sensei” Naruto asks genuine concern in his tone the glow of his lantern is the only thing that remains with the glowing green energy 

“N-Naruto” Iruka asks

“yeah it’s me” Naruto asks his hand glowing in a medical jutsu a very minor one that stops the bleeding of Iruka’s wound in his side 

Naruto using chakra stings a rather advance chakra control exercise Naruto he used these strings to grab the two fuma shuriken using his right hand they disappeared in a puff of smoke as he closed his hand around a part of it, he laid then near him and then wrapped Mizuki in the strings 

him using his right hand to stop the bleeding for Iruka’s legs a cat masked ANBU appeared her hair long and flowing her hair purple a sword by her side 

“Neko-chan” Naruto says while still healing Iruka using his chakra strings to give a knocked out Mizuki to the ANBU nods 

“you do know I have to bring you in as well” she says as she slings the chunin over her shoulder getting a nod

“I will come willingly if Iruka sensei is given medical attention” he says she nods as she touches Iruka should as Naruto toucher hers they shushined into the hokage office Naruto breathing heavily she shushined away with Iruka and Mizuki

“oh god that is sickening” he mumbles the lantern glows a bit more but pulsing he pats it “I’m fine just a bit dizzy it’ll pass” he says to the lantern concerning the people in the room even if some aren’t out in the open

“Naruto?” Hiruzen asked concerned lasing his tone

“yeah jiji” Naruto asks confused a bit 

“are you alright your talking to a lantern” Hizuren asks Naruto chuckle 

“I’m not talking to the lantern but what’s inside of it” he says with a coy smile he pats it “dear can you come out for a bit” he says the lantern glows very brightly as a orb the same colour as the fire it began to shift and form into a girl with a teddy glowing green outline with some clothing she looked to be around 6 years old Hizuren nearly jumped out of his skin at the very sight

“hello mister, big bro has talked a lot about you” she says with a smile then blinking in surprise having not introduced herself first “oh my name is Annie” she says with a smile

“Naruto what going on” Hizuren asked holding his chest as he tries to calm down

“well this lantern holes the souls of the dead Annie is one of these people there are varying degree of people from minor sinners to major sinners and the innocent the sinners get a fitting punishment for their crime while the pure get to relax in a paradise I have made for them seeing as the place is linked to my mind scape” he says Hizuren looked to Annie in shock

“so young” he says he was no stranger to death especially of fresh genin but she would only be starting academy 

“Annie here was cursed giving her dark powers she embraced them like any child would she gained some fire abilities with the time where she was chakra wasn’t very common” he says he pats Annie on the head she giggled 

“oh” was all Hizuren could say 

“now jiji you know that lesion you tough me about deception” he asks getting a nod “I put it to good use as you can see” he says doing good guy pose making Annie giggle “alright Annie go back in please she is probably making some pie for you” he says she smiles and goes back into the lantern the same way she came in

“how did you gain such a weapon” Hizuren asked going into his professional 

“on my fifth birthday” Naruto says a dark edge to his voice 

“ah I remember that well” Hizuren says supressing a shudder he still has nightmares with what he saw when he arrived 

“the thing is hokage-jiji I have nearly died many times and I have met the Shinigami he was the one to give me this weapon he said it once belonged to a argent warden who loved to torture souls the Shinigami would always revived the man as he was a soul wraith a type of undead that uses only soul energy the light energy you see” he explained 

“he grew arrogant and one day he died but the Shinigami didn’t revie him but made him suffer the same fate as he caused many innocents” he says a sadist smirk “he is still their screaming in pain” he says with a chuckle but he coughed 

“sorry” Naruto says “but I kept up the dislike of a fool so the council wouldn’t try and make me a weapon or kill me is I got to powerful” he says Hizuren frowned remembering several meetings on said topic 

“now jiji does this count as my graduation” he asks with a smirk “remember I can still use the sexy jutsu” Naruto says hiruzen paled a bit

“I was going to graduate you anyway Naruto do not worry” hiruzen says quickly Naruto smirks 

“good well I mist be off I will collect my head band early I need to sleep out of the hedge for once” he says with a content sigh Hizuren nods Naruto leaves to his apartment

‘kami above I would hate to be the council” Hizuren thinks to himself before going back to his arch nemesis paperwork


	2. the teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the teams to be decided...with predictable results

It’s two day after Naruto reviled his true self and he has been relaxing at home with Annie playing some board games yesterday

“big bro.” the lantern on Naruto slightly broken night stand says with Annie’s voice “big bro!” she says a bit louder “BIG BRO!” she yelled making him fall out of his slightly broken bed he grounded 

“really Annie” he grounds his face still down his messy red hair all over the place he tied it into a pony tail he stands up as the lantern glows just below his right hand that he has held up 

he puts on some black trousers with some combat boots he puts on stands a tank top that is black with some grey lines on the shirt he puts on a trench cloak it is pure black with red lines on the seams with green fire at the bottom of the three tailed trench cloak he smirks 

the green fire appears on his trousers as the hip armour appears again and the lantern connect to it again it floats their again and then attaches he pulls his trench cloak around it hiding it as the green fire dims to a flicker nearly noticeable his lantern staying the same emerald green he put on his head band handily loosely around his neck his goggles iruka got him on his head

“let’s go meet out class” he says with a smirk he heard a chore of yes from his mind scape he leaves his apartment he places a seal on the door and it spread all threw out his house he smirks and leaves he walks through the village no one recognized him spine with his drastic eye colour change and hair colour change though something that stayed the same is his whisker marks were deeper even 

he walked through whistling a simple tune (drunken sailor) he walked to class people were talking about him recognized him but still called him the Kyuubi brat he just smirked as he walked to the academy

“alight students today you are going to be given your teams” he says 

“am I late” Naruto asks as he walks in him stopping humming 

“just in time” Iruka says with a smirk

“hey Iruka-sensei who is this” a student asked

“he a graduate like you all” Iruka says 

“what the hell we went thew all of the shit for four years and he just gets to walk in like nothing” Kiba says pissed off 

“forget about me already dog breath” Naruto says smirking his muti coloured slit eyes staring into Kiba’s own slit eyes  
“troublesome” Shikimaru says “of course it’s your troublesome ex-blond” he says they all look to Naruto who smiles at them 

“but you failed the class” Kiba yelled angrily Naruto smiled widened 

“I was bait and caught a traitor” he says smirking 

“who” Sakura asked curious if a bit pissed Naruto here and could mess up getting with her Sasuke-kun

“Mizuki sensei he got me to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing which I got right under Hokage-jiji’s nose and then I knocked his ass out it also the reason Iruka-sensei has bandages” he says they all look to Iruka who nods

“Naruto is correct Naruto has been under a hedge this whole time think of it like a hidden test the result I won’t tell you” he says with a smirk Naruto smiles 

“now Naruto go sit down and I can tell you your teams” he says Naruto nods as he walks over the only vacant seat next to Sakura who wasn’t happy about it but kept it to herself not knowing Naruto all that well

(skipping 1-6)

“team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-“ Iruka was promptly cut off by Sakura

“TRUE LOVE COUCERS ALL” Sakura screamed

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Iruka yelled shutting her up  
“as I was saying” he says glaring at Sakura “team seven last member is Naruto Uzumaki” he says Naruto smirks with a thumbs up

“your sensei is Kakashi Hatake” he says Naruto slams his head down into the desk Naruto mumbling “fuck” into the desk 

“team eight you members are Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abumare” he says kiba smirks as he looks at Hinata, Shino made no visible response “your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi” they gave no response besides Hinata giving a head tilt

“team 9 you there are some complication” he says 

“team 10 choji akimichi, shikamaru nara, and ino yamanaka” he says choi smiles at his lazy friend ino slammed her head down groaning “your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi” he says 

“Now I have some paperwork so I shall leave wait for your sensei to collect you by…” Iruka says he looks at the cloak showing 10 am “an hour some may be early don’t leave without your sensei” he says leaving the room Naruto turned to Sasuke 

“100 ryo our sensei is late” Naruto says to them they stare at him 

“ok deal” Sakura says smirking thinking she will be able to one up him 

“your one dobe” Sasuke says they both shake Naruto hand who pulls out a book from his trench cloak and begins to read the lantern being placed into the desk as well it glowing 

shino’s bugs were screaming at him saying ‘STAY AWAY FROM THAT LANTERN’ akumaru whined apron seeing it also getting a bad feeling as well Sasuke was curious about it but couldn’t get to it without going over Sakura and he refused to touch her unless absolute necessary 

time skip 2 hours 

Naruto was still reading his book content his lantern having orbs occasionally comes out and move around the room before entering the lantern again Naruto closed his book

“I’m leaving” he says 

“but Iruka said to not leave without out sensei” Sakura said Sasuke nodded agreeing for once

“eh” Naruto said shrugging his shoulders “by the way when our sensei come to collect you and then me you owe me 100 ryo” he says leaving the room holding the lantern in his right hand its glowing Naruto met Iruka in the hall

“you should be in the room” Iruka said plainly but with no intention behind his word

“if he has time to do whatever the fuck, he wants so do I” Naruto says getting a smile out of Iruka 

“ramen tomorrow” Iruka asked

“sure, Iruka sensei I’ll help pay Sasuke and Sakura-Chan owe me 100 ryo” he says Iruka raised a brow “they agreed to bet if Kakashi was late” he says getting Iruka to face palm with a groan shaking his head 

“well I’m nearly done with the paperwork for the teams to bad Anko never takes teams team 9 might have a sensei” he says getting Naruto raise a brow 

“and you think any genin besides me would be mentally put together after even two days with her but me” he says Iruka looked at him 

“but you?” he asked 

“me and Anko get along rather well I sometimes sleepover at hers when my apartment was trashed by villagers or I just wanted to feel safe for a night” Naruto said Iruka flinched at the mention of that but nods

“well see you Naruto have a nice day let’s hope Kakashi isn’t too late” Iruka says Naruto chuckles

“want to make a bet” Naruto asked Iruka gave him a deadpan glare

“I don’t take suckers bets” Iruka says walking off Naruto chuckled to himself as he left 

“Now wear to go” he hmms to himself he himself smirks as he then bring the lantern close to his face “what do you think maa” he asks with a smile a green orb with some a slight yellow, red and blue tint to it comes out “lead the way” he says as he follows the orb with a smile  
Time skip 

“you” Kakashi says as he gives his three…two? Genin an eye smile “where is the other one” Kakashi asked

“the dobe left…” Sasuke looked at the cloak showing 4 pm “3 hours ago” he growls out 

“ma, ma we’ll go find him” Kakashi says with another eye smile “common my cute little genin” he says they follow him both being piss Kakashi summon Pakkun

“want to touch my pads for once Kakashi” Pakkun says shocking both genin 

“that dog talked” Sakura stated Kakashi dead panned her 

“this is Pakkun a ninken summon of mine” he says 

“don’t ignore me Kakashi” Pakkun says 

“ma, ma calm down” Kakashi says Pakkun growls but does so “we need you to find Naruto Uzumaki” he says 

“I need something of his or something special of his to get a sent from” Pakkun dead pans Kakashi turns to his genin 

“w-well Naruto is a lot different but he has this glowing green lantern connected to a bone like chain it goes under his trench cloak where there is also a green glow though faint” Sakura explained Pakkun tensed Kakashi saw this 

“can you track him Pakkun” Kakashi says Pakkun nods but jumps up to his shoulder

“Kakashi what she just described is a very dangerous weapon” Pakkun says in a hushed tone as he gives them directions Kakashi looks at him funny

“a lantern” Kakashi whispers back

“that holes the souls of millions of people most of thing being constantly tortured” Pakkun says back Kakashi nearly tripped but caught him self

“w-what” he says

“that weapon is very dangerous the Shinigami himself made the weapon while not indestructible it is just as dangerous if not more so than the seven swords of the mist” Pakkun says 

“hmm better be careful” Kakashi says to his companion who nods they soon reach a lake in training ground three were Naruto eyes were glowing the pupil is glowing silver as six pure blue spears ere behind him as the impaled into the ground leaving some damage 

“good work babyfish” a voice said they all looked to the voice 

they saw a humanoid fish woman with blue scales was rather muscular in tank top and trousers with red hair yellow sclera with blue slit left eye with a scar much like Kakashi’s own with an eye patch over it 

her hair is red and tied in a pony tail like Naruto’s own she is wearing some trousers and red boots with some find on the side of her head she has some gills on her neck with some stipes on her upper arms 

“that as only 6 maa you can make more than triple this easily” Naruto says she smiles showing of her yellow razor-sharp teeth 

“baby fish your still learning it took me a while to get my magic to form like this you have chakra as well making it even more complicated you have done better than I was at your age I could barely do two” she says he smiled as she ruffled his hair a bit he sighed untied it and re did it in a pony tail

“we got company” undyne says a spear in her hand faster than Kakashi could see 

‘how fast did she summon that’ Kakashi thinks 

“it’s just Kakashi and my team mates” he says she nods he spear disappears 

“see you later babyfish” she says as she turns into an orb of mainly green with some yellow red and blue tint to it and went into the lantern Kakashi finally saw what Pakkun meant by dangerous

“babyfish” Sasuke snickered but was promptly pulled in by a sickle connected to an identical chain as the lantern with Naruto glaring at Sasuke his eyes glowing furiously

“only maa gets to call me that asshole call me that again and I’ll make you something to really bitch about” Naruto says in a dark tone Sasuke looks afraid and tried to get away Naruto letting them get away Kakashi 

“that wasn’t nice Naruto” Kakashi says 

“and neither is being 5 hours late but here we are” Naruto deadpanned with a bit of hostility Kakashi didn’t flinch at that 

“well now we are all here let’s talk to each other likes dislikes and hobbies and your dream” Kakashi says 

“can you give us an example” Sakura says getting a dead pan from Kakashi

‘rin give me strength’ Kakashi thinks 

“my name is Kakashi hatake I have my like dislikes and my hobbies aren’t your ears, my dream is none of your business” he says 

‘all we learnt was his name’ Sakura and Sasuke though while Naruto only though ‘clever’

“alright pinky” Kakashi says pointing to Sakura

“my name is Sakura haruno my likes are…” she says pausing then looking as Sasuke blushing 

“my dislikes are ino-pig, my hobbies are…” again a pause then again blushing while looking at Sasuke “my dream…” yet again pause then a blush while looking at Sasuke

‘a fan girl greeeeat’

‘something isn’t right’ Naruto thinks ‘if she really loves Sasuke like the always clamed why were the pauses each time’ he thinks

“edgy” Kakashi says getting a glare from Sasuke 

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes my dislikes are too many to count my hobbies are training and my dream is to kill a certain man” Sasuke says 

‘an avenger please let Naruto be normal’ Kakashi prays

“my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my maa, weapons, training and pranks, my dislikes…” he pauses for a moment “ignorant villagers, traitors, waiting training time, neglect, abuse and so on” he says “my hobbies looking through weapons weakly, training, gardening, preparing for pranks and spending time with my maa, plus some more” he says with a smile 

“my dream never really had a actual dream” he says shrugging 

“But you always yelled about being Hokage” Sakura yelled “liar” she yells loudly Pakkun had unsummoned himself because of his ears were being hurt 

“I was lying about wanting to be Hokage I never wanted to it was just to annoy people” he says with a smirk “though it would be fun to annoy everyone like that not like anyone noticed me anyway” he mumbles the last part Kakashi picked it up 

“alright team meet me back here at 8 am and don’t eat you’ll be sick” Kakashi says as he disappeared in a shushin 

“you MOTHER FUCKER” Naruto yelled angrily as he walks off pissed off that what Kakashi was late for just THAT “I’m going to be your worst FUCKING NIGHTMARE” he yells Sakura and Sasuke felt a shiver go up their spine bug Kakashi felt his blood go cold he felt like he fucked up somewhere… oh well


	3. the genin test

Naruto is sitting in his house it is currently 8 am he smiles currently making something with some metal the housing complex being nearly completely abandoned he lives on the bottom floor and has even made a special basement from storage seal making the basement bigger in the inside about the size of three shops

Naruto had stolen a scroll-based on everything on ninja’s being able to learn them in secret he even found a scroll from suna that was overlooked because it wasn’t flashy it was called puppeteering

it as hard for him to do dew to the amount of chakra he had he could only control a puppet using one hand due to his chakra control anymore any joint or hidden mechanism would glow ever so slightly

this makes the technique useless dew to the mystery that is required to use them and having to keep them hidden though he knew several people in the class who would be good at it if they knew of this but they didn’t bother and search in the library much he has made 5 and a half puppets

“Let the nightmare begin,” he says there as laughter coming from his lantern as the green took a darker hew, he held it up “want to help me, my friend,” he asked the light darkened yet again he smiles

“thank you,” he says the chain reconnects to the lantern he gets up and dressed he go to a nearby completely black pack he opens the top and pulls out 5 scrolls he seals them into a storage scroll In his right forearm as a number changed in his right forearm

one scroll after another was put in going up in number from 1 to 5 with the 6 shows he pulls out 5 more scrolls and did the same for his left arm he rolls up his trouser legs and repeats the prosses again

he pulls grabs a simple sword half a inches thick the width of the blade being 1 ft and the sword being 4 ft with a single edge though the sword having a strait blunt side unlike a katana he put into on his back going diagonal the handle showing over his left shoulder,

he grabs a strait double edge sword a chokuto but is pure black he but threw the sword on his back the opposite side to the larger sword the handle showing over his right shoulder

(not by me)

“big bro are you sure that you need to bring these weapons,” Annie asked from within the lantern he nodded

“yes if out sensei is going to be tardy he is going to have to learn how to take the pain,” Naruto says with a sadistic smirk

“Anyway, shall we go see Anko-chan I’m sure she missed you, Annie,” he says there was laughter from the lantern

“ok let's go see big sis,” she says he smiles he walks out of his word shop and then house locking it and using the same seal as before he walks threw the village people glaring at him like usual but he just hums a little tune to himself he reaches Anko’s apartment and knocks

“who is it,” a voice says from behind the door

“common big sis let us in,” Annie says from the lantern the door opened showing Anko in her usual attire fishnet armour over her body with a trench coach over that she smiles at Naruto

“common in Naru-chan,” she says he smiles and goes in as well he sits down “so want some sake,” she asks he nods she pours him a glass it funnily enough being in a simple glass that would have milk in it as Naruto takes a sip Annie comes out of the lantern in and becoming humanoid in shape while still having a slight green glow around her

“can snake mom come out to play,” she asks Anko smiles warmly and she bites her hand and does the signs for summoning and a large snake around 30 ft long appears a boa constrictor

“oh if it isn’t little Annie,” she says in a motherly tone

“hey snake mom,” she says she giggled as a said snake curled around her and nuzzles her

“alright kaa me and Naruto are going to talk can you and Annie play,” she asks Kaa nods

“it’s always a pleasure to be with Annie,” they say as they slighter starting to go out of the room

“tell jack I’m going to have a drink with him when you are unsummoned,” Naruto says Kaa nods as she leaves Annie following

“so going all out eh what’s the poor sap who pissed you off”

“1. Not all out only partly 2. Kakashi he was late by 5 hours I did leave after him being an hour late” he says taking a sip of his sake Anko snickers

“can I come I want to record this,” she says he nods

“be my guest I’m can’t stop you,” he says she nods smiling she pulls out a can order from her trench cloak “Oh I thought you only kept Dango In there,” he says moving his head to the side dodging a kunai

“don’t talk shit about Dango’s,” she says glaring he simple smiles

“I didn’t I don’t talk shit about Dango and you don’t talk shit about ramen,” he says “I will admit Dango is close number two though,” he says with a content smile as Dango had grown on him over since he was 7

“that’s the best I’m going to get isn’t it,” she asks with a sigh as he nods ‘why couldn’t people appreciate Dango's for the holy gift they were’ “so teammates,” she asks

“Sakura and Sasuke,” he says she winces

“well good luck doing over,” she says he glares at her playfully

“No we’ll pass Sasuke is an ass making fun of maa’s name for me but as long as he can put aside our differences we can work together,” he says she snickers

“sucking him off now,” she says taking a swig from her bottle

“well you are the expert on sucking then” he quips back making her do a spit take coughing she coughs a for a minute

“you cheeky brat,” she says she then smirks “I don’t suck I swallow,” she says smirking taking a swig of sake thinking she won

“Kurenai would know” Naruto quipped quickly making her to another spit take he laughs

“come here you brat” she yells he runs away as she chases him Kaa and Annie come in to see a furious and furiously blushing Anko chasing a laughing Naruto Kaa snickers which had a bit of a hiss to it and Annie giggled

Time skip 1 hour

Naruto has been hung out with Anko for the past hour chanting and having fun with her both taking jabs at each other through Anko getting more reaction than Naruto gets they are walking out of the house Annie back in the lantern and Kaa unsummoned to the snake summon realm

They are walking back to the lace was Kakashi told Naruto to be an hour earlier he saw an irritated Sakura and Sasuke both looking miserable in contrast to his and Anko smiling faces

“your late” Sakura said angrily

“and were is Kakashi then,” he says with a raised bow she held up a hand to say something but put it down and slumped against a tree her stomach growling he took out a scroll from his trench coat as he brought out four rice balls and a pair of red apples he halved the amount and laces then near his teammates the food being on some fabric

“but Kakashi sensei said not to eat,” Sakura said

“he also said to be here at 8 am and yet he’s not here,” he said she nodded and eats the food not being able to go against the logic of that Sasuke refused Naruto took out a green apple and ate it with

“So Sakura can I ask you a question,” he asked

“sure Naruto-baka,” she says

“Why do you love Sasuke so much,” he asks

“that’s simple I…” there was a rather long pause Anko looked to Naruto concerned while Naruto just gave a ‘shh’ gesture “Sasuke is cool and strong he will be able to beat anyone,” she says with a different tone from before

“oh ok,” Naruto says simple Sakura nodding with a look of victory while Sasuke looked even more miserable Anko did some signs

-the fuck was that- Anko signed at him in the Anbu code

-I was testing a hypothesis and it seems it was right- naruto signs back

-care to enlighten me oh so great one- Anko signs with a sarcastic look on her face

-I’ll tell you later- he signs she nods taking out a Dango from her trench coat and taking a bit out of it Naruto ate the whole apple core included as he sat down leaning against a tree opening a book different from the one form before

the books name ‘tales of a gutsy ninja, by Jiraiya the gallant’ a signed copy Anko looked at the book title with surprise where did he get that book it hasn’t been sold in a store in Konoha for years now he put the lantern on the ground and relaxed as he read the book

Anko taking out her own book by the same author a book from the icha icha series the book being icha icha innocence also a signed copy

time skip 2 hours

Naruto is still reading the book Sakura reading a scroll while Sasuke glares at Naruto for whatever reason his food still untouched

“yo,” Kakashi says as he appears, he gets ignored

“hey Anko why did the air just become hotter for a second” Naruto asked not looking u from his book Kakashi turned to him then to near him and indeed sees Anko Mitarashi the second in command of T&I department

“don’t know maybe someone farted or used a fire Jutsu,” she says not looking up either

“Hey I’m right here,” Kakashi says a bit louder

“there it is again,” Anko says casually

“just ignore it it’s probably Sasuke’s gas,” Naruto says without a care in his voice

“fuck you dobe” Sasuke yells he then saw Kakashi and glared daggers at him Kakashi sulks in the corner

“my cute little genin ignored more,” he says

“your late Kakashi sensei” Sakura yelled at him finally looking up from her scroll making Kakashi sulk even more but he recovered quickly

“alright my cute little genin are you ready for the true genin test,” he says Sakura and Sasuke looked at him shocked

“but we are genin Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura says shocked and confused much like Sasuke was internally he just didn’t show it

“not yet you have to pass a secret test that has a 33% success rating,” he says with an eye smile letting the info sink in he turned to Anko “so Anko why are you here,” he asks with his usual tone

“Oh Naruto visited me earlier and I wanted to see his test,” she says

“And you didn’t tell him,” Kakashi says a slightly more serious tone

“fuck you I figured it out,” Naruto says still reading his book giving Kakashi the middle finger

“he did” Anko reassured Kakashi with a serious tone who nodded he went to the most in the middle of the clearing they were sitting in the edge in

“you have till 12 to collect these two bells,” Kakashi says with an eye smile as he toes the two bells to his waist “one bell means one person passes”

“But sensei there are only two,” Sakura says

“yep,” he says with another eye smile “whoever doesn’t have a bell after fails and goes back to the academy” this getting shocked faces of two of his three genin and amused look from Anko

“go,” he says Sakura and Sasuke disappeared while Naruto closed his book he pulled the sword from his behind his right shoulder showing the black chokuto Kakashi opened his book a raised eyebrow as he looked at the sword

“the sword is of good quality who made it,” Kakashi says

“I did,” Naruto says with a smirk “I have other hobbies than you I told you,” he says relishing in the shock on Kakashi face or well eye but the shock went back to neutral as he went back to reading his book

“Are you not going to hide?” Kakashi asks Naruto smirks as he holds the sword in both hands holding it blade pointed for would the same height as his shoulder he disappeared quickly Kakashi jumped back shocked a genin like Naruto the _dead last_ could move so fast Naruto holds the pure black blade in one hand

“Alright let’s test your skills,” he says as he takes out a tanto from his vest

‘the white light blades the blade that made Kakashi’s father famous’ Naruto thinks

“test 1 kenjutsu” Kakashi says as he attacks Naruto still reading his book Naruto says nothing as he blocks an attack from Kakashi he pulls the other sword from his back as he duel wields the weapons Kakashi looks unimpressed

Naruto appears with only the chokuto behind Kakashi and slashes at him but Kakashi blocks it shows to Naruto one sword another with two

“genjutsu” Kakashi thinks he releases a pulse of chakra but both Naruto’s stay both f them attacking him at once he ducks under the duel wielding Naruto having to sidestep from the chokuto wielding Naruto he slashed the chokuto wielder as it disappeared in a puff of smoke

“shadow clones,” he says looking at Naruto who smirked

“I made it when you were focused on my chokuto” Naruto says Kakashi says nothing Naruto clashes his blade with tanto meeting chokuto Kakashi jumped over the larger sword leaving Naruto open for an attack as he kicked him back Kakashi looked to Naruto

“test 2 ninjutsu,” Kakashi says as he does some hand signs still reading his book naruto smirked as he also went threw some hand signs

“ **[katon: great fire ball]** ” Kakashi launched out a giant fireball from his mouth “ **[suiton: water dragon bullet]** ” a dragon head made identical to the water dragon jutsu came out of the lake and went Infront of Naruto shooting out the steam of bullets blocking the gire ball making a mist filling the area

‘how does a genin know elemental Jutsu’

“ **[ration: enhanser]** ” he heard he dodged more water bullets but they penetrated deeper than they should notice a slight arcing of lightning in the bullets

‘clever’ he thinks he disappears in a shushin as the mist begins to clear

“test 3 taijutsu,” he says as he clashes with Naruto hand to hand as he kept his book up he sent a punch to Naruto who blocked the punch he got grabbed and thrown into the air Naruto jumped up and kicked him down

“you left your self-wide open” Kakashi says as he closes his book and puts his hands together with the book in the middle

“all according to plan,” naruto says Kakashi felt himself be replaced he saw Naruto where he was Kakashi’s eyes went wide as Naruto did the same thing with his fingers as he did

“ **[one thousand years of death]** ” Naruto then sent both fingers into Kakashi ass Kakashi’s eyes go wide as he is sent into the lake on the sidelines Anko is laughing while Naruto hidden teammates are shocked at what he just did

Kakashi came out of the water and began to run across it his book closed as he clashed with naruto hand to hand them looking even as the fight started but as it went on is showed Kakashi getting more hits in Naruto jumped back and a scroll appeared he unrolled it quickly and there was a puff of smoke

when the smoke faded it showed a wooden puppet with a pure black mess of hair covered in a cloak a pair of hand with armour over them looking like wood on the outside of the cloak is a pair broad sword the puppet having a pair of what look like heavily armoured legs also looking wooden Kakashi looked at the puppet as he saw three eyes one in the middle of the four head the lifeless red eye staring at him as well as having some armour on it (like the armoured titan)

“you’re a puppeteer,” Kakashi asked concerned it was a suna technique

“There is a scroll hidden in the library deep in their hard to find,” he says simply “let’s play,” he says with a smirk the puppet begins to move it rushes Kakashi as the eyes tracked him, he blocked a punch but winces as he felt the hard metal

‘he painted the metal to be wooden clever’ Kakashi thinks he dodged a punch the fist hitting the ground indenting it ‘there has to be some kind of hidden mechanism in it but what’ he thinks he was very tempted to use the Sharingan under his headband but he didn’t want to get totally serious Naruto couldn’t above chin level. Could he?

He puppet got up he notices how unlike other puppets it didn’t make the same clicking noises he used a kunai to block an attack fist from the puppet it pulled back it’s another arm Kakashi kicked under the cloak were the torso should be sending it away the cloak lifting showing some of the torso it also being covered in armour

‘there are gaps in the armour so I should be able to break the puppet’ he thinks throwing the kunai aiming for the knee joint to his surprises the kunai bounced off ‘he armoured the joints as well’ Kakashi think he ducks under a punch from the puppet he slashes at leg scratching it he jumps back and goes through several hand seals

“ **[katon: great fire ball]** ” the fireball was launched from Kakashi mouth hidden under the mask the cloak fall of the puppet as a pair of large armour wings came around and blocked the fireball said fireball being absorbed into it Kakashi looked was shocked the chest being armour as well the arms and shoulder also armoured the arms being thick

“thank you Kakashi,” he says with a smile “let me return the favour,” he says as he moves his fingers on his left hand the jaw opened up showing a cannon it glowed red as a fireball is launched out the same Kakashi launched at the puppet

Kakashi got out of the way he went to attack Naruto but he was kicked out of the way by the puppet Naruto sent a kunai at it that got caught in between the armour that closed a sizzle was heard as 10 explosive tags attached to the kunai detonated blowing the puppets to bits

“any more tricks,” Kakashi asked annoyed Naruto smiled as the same sickle that was used to ensnare Sasuke came out of the mouth of his waist armour him grabbing it the lantern was glowing under his left hand that is held up

“maybe,” he says Kakashi glared a black mist with green specks flows out of the lantern but when it faded Naruto was no were to see Kakashi sighed he couldn’t see Naruto any were nearby or hear him he got out his book and went to look for his other genin hoping they won’t cause him that much trouble like Naruto caused him

With Anko

Anko has recorded the whole thing on a camcorder Naruto appeared on the branch next to her

“having fun,” he asks getting a nod from the special jonin

“oh yeah especially the thousand-year of death counter-attack,” she says getting a smirk from Naruto

“it’s what he gets,” Naruto says smiling Anko was about to speak but they heard Sakura's scream

“well time to go help her,” he says getting a nod he leaves Anko smirks as she closes the recorder as she follows him further behind naruto goes to an unconscious Sakura he shaker her awake

“Naruto oh my god Sasuke he, there was so much blood,” Sakura says in shock Naruto gives her a slap upside the back of her head making her look at him

“Sakura that was just a genjutsu” he says she glares at him

“you slapped me,” she says angrily

“a slap in the face is an insult a slap in the back of the head is a wake-up call,” he says simply she says nothing

“but that means Kakashi-sensei if after Sasuke next,” Sakura says Naruto nods “we have to help,” she says Naruto holds her arm

“Sakura Sasuke is arrogant an ass-kicking will help him plus Kakashi won’t hurt him badly if at all then we can go help him,” he says

“But why he could be hurt,” she says as she walks off

“I know how to get the bells,” he says she looks at him

“really how,” she asked not convicted

“teamwork,” he says “not one of us could beat Kakashi on our own,” he asks she looks at him funny

“But you did really get against him,” she says Naruto shakes his head

“No, he wasn’t taking me completely seriously he is an A-rank missing-nin in the bingo book Sharingan no Kakashi also called Kakashi of a thousand jutsu” he says she looks in awe

“and we are a bunch of fresh genin taking on a jonin a highly skilled and feared jonin” he says to her she nods

“I get it,” she says he nods

“ok what can you do skill-wise,” he asks

“well I am good at genjutsu I know the academy basic and have really good chakra control,” she says he looks at her with a look saying ‘go on’ “that all I know,” she says he signs

“ok a lot less to work with than I thought,” he says she look offended “hey you’re the kunoichi if the year Hinata has more skills than you she has good chakra control the Byakugan the gentle fist,” he says she nods looking down

“don’t worry Sakura after this is over, I will help you,” he says

“why,” she asks “are you doing this just to get me to go on a date with you,” she asks fist up ready to hit him

“No,” he says flatly “simply put if we are going to be on a team I refuse to always rescue you,” he says she looks away “but I will help you with training but we need to go get Sasuke so we can work together all of us together should be able to get the bells,” he says she nods

“Alright,” she says “but only is Sasuke-Kun passes,” she says

“he’s that way” Naruto points in a direction and she goes that way he follows but as the wind blows her hair moves out of the way showing a seal on the back of her neck ‘found it’ he thinks he takes the lead and they turn up to see Sasuke with only his heads in above the ground

“hey get me out of here done,” Sasuke says Naruto stares at him

“do you want to go get the bells,” he asks

“of course I do so get me out so I can get one,” he says glaring at him

“I have a plan to get the bells,” he says

“I don’t need your plans” Sasuke glares at him angrily

“and where did that get you dumbass trapped underground and without help you cannot get out,” Naruto says as he knelt down to Sasuke glares up at him Naruto voice took a much darker tone “and if I were an enemy all it would take is a single kunai and,” he says as he pulls out a kunai as the tip is pointed at Sasuke head 

“dead” Naruto says with a simple glare “now do you want to help and get a bell or do you want to wait there and not get one and go back to the class,” he says

“I don’t need your help dobe” Sasuke says Naruto shrugs

“Sakura we cannot win now,” Naruto says simply

“but you were able to keep Kakashi on the ropes,” she says “oh right,” she says remembering what he said before

“exact if he saw me as a proper threat and go all out I would end up just like Sasuke head barrier underground and I have trump card I want to keep hidden encase it might not even guarantee a win anyway,” he says shrugging

“dobe how do you have this much power,” Sasuke says still trying to get out

“training,” Naruto says as he gets up

“give me that power dobe” Sasuke says

“no,” Naruto says simply “and if you keep pestering me about it I will leave you and not get you out,” Naruto says Sasuke shuts up “but I will only help you our if you help with my plan,” he says Sasuke glares

“never,” Sasuke says Naruto gets up to walk away as Sasuke screams at him Naruto goes to the same spot as before he saw Kakashi reading

“here to fight again,” Kakashi says Naruto walks right past them and sits under a tree opened the book from before reading Kakashi looked shocked for several second “huh that’s a first,” he says

Time spik 12 am

The alarm rang just as Sasuke came into the clearing who yelled angrily Sakura came in just after the alarm went off looking quite dirty Anko came just after looking smug

“well looks like you failed,” Kakashi says he heard a jingling he saw Naruto holding both bells his book away he looked to his waist and saw two acorns

“when,” Kakashi asked as the other two genins just looked shocked

“When we first fourth when you had your nose in that book I used a chakra string to grab it and stop it from making noise,” he says with a smirk

“very well who are you giving the other bell too,” Kakashi asks Naruto smiled he cuts the bell in half and gives a half each to his teammates him keeping his own it being in his right hand and disappearing in a puff of smoke

“The test was about teamwork even if some didn’t get it,” he says a bit angry glaring at Sasuke who didn’t flinch just smirk that he had a bell “but you said nothing about not damaging the bells or cutting them so they both have the bell,” he says Kakashi sighed but with a bit of amusement

“well I did say you had to have a bell and you all do so you pass,” he says Sakura cheer Naruto smiles while Sasuke smirks “but,” he says getting their attention “you need a LOT of work easily you Sasuke,” he says Sasuke looked pissed off

“teamwork is important without it we are useless even Hokage-same if his team didn’t have teamwork they would have died many times over,” Kakashi says with a serious tone, not like the one he used, to begin with

“Follow me,” he says the three genin nod and Anko does as well curious about what they walk for a bit and reach a stone with names carved into it

“where are we Kakashi sensei,” Sakura asks

“We are at the memorial stone a place where all ninja who died in service,” he says he touches the stone “my teammates and my sensei are on this stone,” he says sadly

“do you know why,” he asks looking at them Naruto could tell from the text itself and the sombre tone Sasuke kept his mouth shut and Sakura did as well

“it’s because we constantly fought and tried to outdo each other and never work together,” he says “it led to one of my teammates captures and giving their life for me and another dying trying to get them back,” he says sadly

“there was a saying that one of my teammates had that has to hold, ‘those who break the rules are trash but those who betray their comrade are worse than trash’” he says in a serious tone

“that single rule I have seen play out many times over one betrays another and died horrible people who work together live to fight another day and are happy they lived,” he says he turns to the group and stairs at them

“that is why we need teamwork because without a team we are useless alone,” Kakashi says with a matter a fact tone naruto agrees with him without the people who helped him he would be utterly useless

“speak for your self I am an elite” Sasuke says

“so was my teammate he was an Uchiha as well and he died because he was alone,” Kakashi says glaring at Sasuke who flinched “I would recommend not speaking I’ll in such a place especially if it’s not anything arrogant,” he says “arrogant gets you killed,” he says with a frown under his mask

“tomorrow at 9 am same training ground we are going to do some training and take some missions,” he says getting a nod they leave Anko patting him on the shoulder him giving a nod back to the special jonin who gives him a kind smile not fitting of her reputation before disappearing in a scale shushin

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author notes  
> i hope you liked this chapter  
> i am going to try and update this story weekly but i can't promise anything please send my any grammatical error you may see and i will edit it ou


End file.
